


Veronica Won't Stand For Alice's BS

by LaceyBarbedWire



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Be kind please, Don't know if they'll end up having chemistry in future episodes once they can actually interact, F/F, Maybe Jughead x Archie?, Veronica is overprotective, Wrote it on my iPhone using the notes app, Wrote this after only seeing the first episode of Riverdale last night., so it's just subtext for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyBarbedWire/pseuds/LaceyBarbedWire
Summary: Alice Cooper...is not a good mother. Veronica Lodge is good at punching. These two facts make for an interesting scenario.





	Veronica Won't Stand For Alice's BS

"Damn!" Betty stared as her mother sunk to the floor, then looked at Veronica, who was shaking her hand with a wince. "What's your mother's skull made of, bricks? No wonder you're so stubborn!"  
  
"You...you...how can you be joking right now?" Betty demanded. "You...you just punched my mother in the face!"  
  
"Damn straight." Veronica said with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Bitch deserved it. Now c'mon and grab your bags Queen Bey, we've got places to be." She paused. "Okay, well, place. My apartment. You're not staying here."  
  
"Well I can't *now*!" Betty shrieked. "You just punched my mother in the face and...oh my god is she unconscious?" Her mother certainly wasn't moving aside from the rise of her chest as she breathed. Betty stared at Veronica in awe. "How hard can you punch?" Veronica beamed and Betty quickly refocused herself before the brunette could start preening. "Doesn't matter. I...dammit Veronica you can't just punch people who upset you!"  
  
"No, but I can punch the abusive mother of my girlfriend." Veronica said flatly, nudging said abusive mother with the toe of her foot. "Now start packing or I'll pack for you." She gave Betty her 'patented' Thirsty Smirk. "And if you want to own something other than underwear, that's not a good idea." Betty blushed bright red but nodded and started packing. As she did so, Veronica's phone rang. The brunette put it on speaker.  
  
"Did you just punch out Mrs. Cooper?" Archie asked incredulously. Betty whirled around to see Archie staring through his bedroom window at them.  
  
"Damn straight I did Archiekins!" Veronica crowed happily. "Wanna help me bury the body?"  
  
"I'm down!" Jughead called out from a spot where the girls couldn't see him, probably Archie's bed.  
  
"NO!" Betty snapped, leaning forward and giving Archie the evil eyes through the window. "My mother isn't dead, and nobody's killing her!" Veronica sighed.  
  
"You heard her boys, no covering up a murder. Well, not tonight anyway." Betty turned and pointed the evil eyes at Veronica. They weren't as potent as Veronica's (hence the lack of capitals) but they got the job done. Veronica groaned. "FINE. Saint Betty the Merciful has spoken, the mother lives. Talk to you all tomorrow." Veronica hung up, cutting off Jughead's protests, and rolled her eyes at a still glaring Betty. "What?" Betty sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
  
"You know my mother is going to call the cops, right? Probably get you charged with assault?" Veronica shrugged and took Betty's bags from her.  
  
"We'll blow up that bridge when we get to it. Now c'mon, let's go!" Betty shot her mother one last glance and then followed. As they walked downstairs Veronica sighed. "Pity your dad's out of town. I had the perfect line to toss out as we left too." Betty gave her a sidelong look.  
  
"Do I even want to know?" Veronica gave an Evil Smirk.  
  
"I was going to say 'Guess what? Your daughter calls me daddy too.' right as we were leaving." Betty kicked her in the shin, her face as red as Archie's hair.  
  
"Only when we're alone!" She hissed frantically." Veronica gave her an odd look.  
  
"We *are* alone." Betty paused.  
  
"Oh, right. Well then, take me to your apartment Daddy." She said with a nervous giggle as she leaned against the shorter girl for support. She didn't know what was going to happen when her mother woke up, but with Veronica at her side, she was willing to bet she could handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. I only just watched the first episode of Riverdale last night on Netflix. Things happened that kept me from watching it as it was airing. And I kind of sort of wrote this at 10:40 PM on my iPhone after finishing that first episode. Who knows, things might change. I might decide that Betty is *Veronica's* Daddy, not the other way around. We'll see. Anyway, hope you liked this...mess >_<


End file.
